


An Indulgent Night

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, Mistress, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Ogres, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: The Constructicons enjoy themselves as they indulge in their Mistress and her body.





	An Indulgent Night

 

 

"Mmmmm~!  Mhh!  Mmmm~"

 

"Ooo~ You must have hit a good spot.  She's cumming again."

 

Long Haul couldn't answer, his breath hampered by panting and grunts.  But he did roll his hips again, his cock hitting the same spot that made Prowl arch her back into her headboard.  Soon enough, her pussy spasmed and grabbed onto his cock, milking him dry when he finally started to come after her.

 

Scrapper watched with lazy desire as Long Haul pulled out of Mistress Prowl to let her rest.  The elf colonel was tied to her bed with a gag in her mouth, sweat covering her whole body while mixed fluids flowed out of her womb like a steady stream.

 

Mixmaster, who had been next to them, chuckled with intense glee as he helped Long Haul untie Mistress Prowl to help her sit up on the bed.

 

"Hey Scave-"

 

"G-Got it!"

 

While the youngest brother left to go to Mistress Prowl's washroom, Mixmaster quickly arranged himself on the bed, lying on his back right next to the elf woman.  Long Haul quickly lifted her up, allowing the other to scoot under her so that when she was set back down, Mistress's pussy was right over his mouth.

 

"Looks fucking delicious."

 

Barely out of her previous afterglow, Prowl felt the wet, hot tongue at her sensitive clit and jumped, moaning into her gag as she held onto the sheets with all the strength she had left.

 

"Fuck, that's hot."

 

Bonecrusher was sitting off to the side like Scrapper, stroking his half-hard cock as he watched his brother start to eat Mistress out.

 

As Scavenger reappeared with a glass of water, Prowl was already bucking into Mixmaster's tongue as he cleaned her out.  Long Haul, who had been waiting nearby to help steady Prowl when she leaned over to far, took it and steadied Mistress again before he spoke up.  "Hold up a second, Mix."

 

Stopping his tongue, Mixmaster held Prowl's hips as her gag was removed.

 

"Are you doing alright, Mistress?" Scrapper asked as Long Haul offered the water to her.

 

Prowl took a quick sip followed by a large gulp of water before she turned to look at him.

 

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

 

Exhausted, well-fucked, full of their fluids and thirsty?  Oh, she was doing just fine.  Mistress Prowl had allowed them to come to her room that night on three conditions.  One, three taps to stop, no questions asked.  Two, keep fucking her until she was unable to stay awake.  And three, she was to be quieted the whole time.  Whether gagged or something else in her mouth, Mistress didn't want her voice to carry at all.

 

It didn't make much sense since their voices were filling up the room and probably someone had heard one of them, at least.  But it was what she wanted and they were happy to comply with her conditions.

 

It had certainly made tonight a very interesting one.

 

Prowl had finished nearly all of the water before she gave it back.  As Long Haul handed it off to Scavenger, Mixmaster resumed his previous actions on her clit.

 

Barely holding back a moan, Prowl soon felt hands in her hair before she was pulled onto a wet and sticky cock.  "Want you to taste your own dirty pussy, Mistress.  Does it taste good?"

 

She wouldn't admit it, she thought as she hit another orgasm, but it did taste good.  Filthy and depraved, cleaning up their cocks after they filled her pussy with their fluids.  Primus, Prowl couldn't believe how slutty she was acting right now.

 

As her orgasm was eaten up by Mixmaster, Prowl was unaware of someone else's hands coming around to grab the cloth that had been gagging her and tying it around her eyes.

 

"Ag-hue?"

 

"Much better." Bonecrusher had joined his brothers before he moved to sit on the bed next to Long Haul.  "Hey Scavenger, get over here."

 

Prowl wasn't sure what was going on until a hand around her neck pulled her off Mixmaster and Long Haul's cock.

 

"Fuck, you look so damn good." He breathed into her ear before he situated her better, her hands and knees on the bed.  "And you still want more..."

 

The hand moved to her head and she was soon giving Bonecrusher head while Mixmaster came up behind her to seat himself in her pussy.

 

"MMMHhh!!"

 

"Feels good?  Want more?"

 

She was pulled off his cock and moved onto another one.  A soft moan told her it was Scavenger.

 

"Hey, get over here-"

 

Prowl was too focused on the sensations to make note of what was being said over her.  Mixmaster was still pounding away into her pussy when she was moved onto another.  Long Haul's.  And then she was moved again and again and again from one cock to another.

 

It continued like this for a while.  She cummed again in the middle of it, Mixmaster still fucking her while Bonecrusher fucked her face throughout her orgasm.  Once it past, the randomized pattern resumed.

 

Sometimes it was a quick suck.  A kiss.  Or a full deep-throating.  Or a long face-fucking.  And sometimes it was slow and gagging.

 

Mixmaster pulled himself over her as his thrusts began to get harder.  Scavenger came all over her face before Bonecrusher made her swallow the rest.

 

"Looking so fucking good." Bonecrusher made her suck his cock again as Mixmaster began to fill her up.  "And now I get to have ya again."

 

Prowl could only heave as she was released, panting into the air as Mixmaster finished up behind her before pulling out.

 

"Are you okay, Mistress?"

 

Still... Oh Primus, she still wanted more.  She nodded to Scavenger, even though she wasn't sure exactly where he was.

 

"I don't know how okay she'll be after this round."

 

Bonecrusher was behind her now, but Prowl couldn't even stop him as he grabbed her arms and pulled her back.  Rope tied them behind her back and she was rolled on to top of him as he laid back on the bed similar to Mixmaster before.

 

"Gonna make you cum so hard."  Slick matter was pressed into her asshole.  Though not as abused as her pussy, it had seen plenty of action tonight thanks in part to Bonecrusher and his kink of fucking her rectum full of his sperm.

 

"Ooohhh~!  O-Oh... please... fuck, fuck-!"

 

"You like that, Mistress?  You want my cock to fill you up all nice and full?"

 

Trying to hold back any more pleads, Prowl nodded and grinded back against his fingers.

 

"Alright then."

 

Prowl was about to yell that she needed to be gagged before a hand pulled her forward into a deep kiss as Bonecrusher filled her back entrance up with a single thrust.  Her loud moans jostled and moved her body as she began to buck back against the biggest brother.

 

She soon found another hand pulling her blindfold down to gag her again as Scrapper's lips pulled away from hers.

 

"Almost there," he whispered as he adjusted himself above the twitching elf woman and his excited brother fucking her, "We'll fuck you good, Mistress.  Fill you up like you asked before you fall into sleep.  We've got bets on who gets to fall asleep inside your pussy tonight."

 

Prowl groaned into the gag before opening up her legs more to pull him in closer.

 

"I wonder which one of us you'll fall asleep under while we're fucking you." He asked before slowly easing himself into her welcoming, wet pussy.  "Cause depending on which one of us it is, you'll either getting woken up to a very pleasant surprise in the morning... or you get fucked throughout your sleep over and over again."

 

Prowl's eyes rolled back as another orgasm hit.  Pressed between two bodies, she was barely able to hang on as they both fucked her through it.

 

She blinked out of her afterglow to see Scrapper still watching her as the thrusts continued on and on.

 

Primus, she thought as she felt another orgasm come about, no matter who she fell asleep under, just let them hold her close while she slept tonight.

 

END


End file.
